deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone Abbacchio
Leone Abbacchio 'is one of the main characters in ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Battle Royale * Passione Battle Royale: Giorno Giovanna vs Bruno Bucciarati vs Leone Abbacchio vs Guido Mista vs Narancia Ghirga vs Pannacotta Fugo History Abbacchio became a police officer after graduating high school. He was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after he was stationed in his area, he realised his job had a lot of contradictions. Though the police officers risked their lives to protect the people, the people are not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the officers of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the police can easily be released if they have enough money. Abbacchio began to learn of these contradictions, and one night while on patrol, he came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly hands Abbacchio some money as a bribe. Abbacchio is conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the money, but reasons with himself that the streets are full of people like him and even if Abbacchio did send the man to jail, he could easily pay off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that he was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. One night a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Abbacchio and his partner arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As Abbacchio entered the house, he stumbled upon the thief, who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Abbacchio had accepted the bribe from before. The man recognised Abbacchio and tried to reason with him that if Abbacchio let him go, the man wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Abbacchio was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Abbacchio arrested him, then everyone would know that Abbacchio accepted bribes. As he talked, the man began to withdraw a gun, but before he could shoot Abbacchio, Abbacchio's partner burst in, shooting the man, but also getting shot in Abbacchio's place. Abbacchio was punished for accepting the bribe but the fact that his partner died because of his corruption, haunted Abbacchio. He lost his life's purpose and joined the gang, only ever happy when he received a mission of high importance, because it allowed him to forget everything else. Death Battle Info Skills and Abilities Stand: Moody Blues * '''Chronological Rebroadcasting: Moody Blues' primary ability is to repeat the past of anything or any person at a particular location. ** By using a rebroadcast, Moody Blues can imitate the form of an individual for a limited time; at one point enabling Abbacchio to pilot a plane from observing the previous motions of the pilot recorded by Moody Blues. ** Since it cannot attack when it is "rebroadcasting", Moody Blues becomes vulnerable. Once finished, however, it can again attack. ** The imitation effect of its ability can be used to disguise Moody Blues as well, shown when it changed into Abbacchio in order to fool Illuso's Man in the Mirror into dragging it instead of Abbacchio himself into its mirror world. * Superhuman Strength: Moody Blues has a C in Destructive Power (Was able to leave a perfect face print in a concrete wall). * Superhuman Durability: Moody Blues has an A in Durability. Feats * Became a detective after graduating high school. * Survived Polpo's trial and acquired a Stand. * Is stated to be the physically strongest member of Bruno's group. * One of the smartest members of Bruno's group. * Was able to trick Illuso into bringing Moody Blues into the mirror world instead of Abbacchio. * Overpowered Illuso's Stand, Man In The Mirror. * Was able to leave a perfect face print in a concrete wall. Faults * Any damage dealt to Moody Blues is dealt to Abbacchio. * Moody Blues isn't meant for combat (though it can still fight). * Moody Blues can not protect Abbacchio while it is using it's Chronological Rebroadcasting ability. * Abbacchio doesn't care about his life or the lives of others as long as he does his mission. * Was killed by Diavolo. Gallery MoodyBlues.png|Abbacchio's Stand Moody Blues. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Italian Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Detectives Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Fisticuffs Fighters